1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device that is applied to a harness strap of safety seat, such as a child safety seat for use in an automobile, to keep the strap in a proper orientation and to prevent the strap from twisting, and a method for using same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is often the case that safety seat harness straps, such as, for example, the straps of a five-point harness for securing a child in a car safety seat, become twisted. This twisting prevents the straps from properly passing through their intended orifices, and/or from being elongated or shortened to appropriately buckle a child into the seat. As a result, the user of the car seat may be prevented from properly adjusting the straps, making it difficult to safely secure a child into the seat and fasten the straps using their corresponding clips or buckles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that prevents unwanted twisting of the safety seat straps, and a method for using same.